


泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（2）

by iiinnuendo



Series: 泰迪熊暴乱事件始末 [2]
Category: all鑫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiinnuendo/pseuds/iiinnuendo





	泰迪熊暴乱事件始末（2）

Chapter2

 

最近有一款来自台湾的恐怖游戏风靡，网络上讨论热度很高，盛况空前，各大游戏直播平台都有实况解说，刘耀文没什么兴趣，只是很快就听说它因为某些原因，在大陆下架了。

事实上他对各种游戏都称不上喜欢，手游、pc端、任天堂还有wii，延伸再远一些，他也不热衷科幻或超级英雄电影，以及动漫，以及摇滚乐。这些东西在不同程度上影响着他的哥哥们，比如上文提到的那个游戏，刘耀文撞见过敖子逸毫无政治立场地用美区号买来玩的样子，面无表情操纵第一人称视角的主人公走来走去；再比如他们就读的18中有一支摇滚乐队，上过学校文艺晚会，也经常去地下酒吧唱live，吉他手是18中校花，高二学姐，忙里偷闲搞乐队，其他成员也都在高中部，除了初三一班马嘉祺，会打架子鼓，但其实是主唱。

小学时有一次宋文嘉来接刘耀文放学，路上闲聊，话题天马行空，不经意提到了一部著名科幻电影，话语间，宋文嘉脸上露出一种向往又尊崇的目光，开始洋洋洒洒讲解那部电影对科幻影史的里程碑作用，以及它诞生的历史环境，政治经济文化背景，“当时美国刚经历了越战，由于战争的不正义性，甚至最后是战败的结果，民众十分抵触，对政府丧失信任。”还在就读小学三年级的刘耀文不知为何深深记住了这段话，虽然他直到现在也没想明白为何萧条时局会被一部讲外太空帝国的科幻电影拯救，但他确确实实被宋文嘉提及它时的狂热所打动。这么多年来，刘耀文逐渐发掘哥哥们不同的热爱，他对每一样都不反感，于是它们自然地融入生活，成为这个家庭同呼吸共命运的一部分，刘耀文始终保持一颗开放又包容的心，对哥哥们生长过程中冒出的多余躯干说欢迎光临。

但他却是个正常小孩，两只手两只脚，标准人类幼崽，在遇到异世界珍宝前，绝无基因突变的需要。

丁程鑫走进卧室门的前一秒钟，刘耀文突兀地想到：我作业本上还画着怪兽呢。这似乎也是源自遗传的强大力量，涂鸦属于他们四个人共享的又一个习惯，马嘉祺有件演出服，皮衣，背后张牙舞爪的山羊头撒旦就是刘耀文和敖子逸画的。如果限定主题：我的家人，那么他们四个一定能画出风格各异的4×4一共十六个人。

不知道丁程鑫对这些东西是什么感觉，但想到自己画的怪兽还长着狰狞的生殖器（有触手），而且刘耀文又想表现得乖巧一点，于是一个箭步挡在丁程鑫前面把作业本偷偷塞进了抽屉里。塞完作业本顺手拉开椅子，“你坐”，他拉一拉丁程鑫的袖子，自己则坐在书桌边的床上。

下午一点半，窗外光线很明亮，直直落进这间卧室，一种温柔的力量逐渐充盈起来，屋内的陈设非常简单，床、衣柜、书桌、立式拳击柱，丁程鑫站在房间正中，书桌前，对着敞开的玻璃窗，阳光毫不吝啬地倾洒在他身上。他今天穿了一件居家棉体恤，没有任何装饰，丁程鑫安静地站立着，皮肤在阳光下发出钻石一样细碎璀璨的光泽，像无数颗星星聚在一起组成了他的身体，丁程鑫就这样站在那里，对刘耀文笑起来。

哪怕厌学也各科成绩样样拔尖的初中生假装急需补习，就这样拉走了刚进家门的大学生嫂子，他懵懵懂懂，对刘耀文笑，“你坐呀，你要写字呀”见到只有一张椅子，又伸出指头指着刘耀文身边的床铺说：“我可以坐这里吗，你会不会介意？”他始终没有掌握分寸感这个东西，堂而皇之要求爬上自己男朋友弟弟的床，像个天真无邪的婊子。刘耀文立刻站起来，点点头，只见到丁程鑫自然无比地坐到他每晚入眠的地方，仿佛一片羽毛，没有任何重量，飘到刘耀文梦里，纯白的，天使的羽毛。他再次天真地笑起来，说：“你的床好软哦，好舒服”说罢往后仰倒，蜷缩起身子，抱住刘耀文的枕头在怀里，用下巴蹭了蹭，刘耀文想，他可能忘了自己的身份，不记得自己现在是宋文嘉的女朋友，也不知道进房间的任务只是帮刘耀文补习功课，他好像一只猫，迅速在这座房子宣誓了主权，以及房里的人全都是他的所有物。可他才刚来这里仅仅第三天。

好一会儿，久到刘耀文以为丁程鑫在自己床上抱着自己的枕头和被子睡着了，他才又翻了个身，从喉咙里发出撒娇一样的轻声呼噜，爬起来抓了抓自己浅栗色的头发，“把书拿出来！”开始趾高气扬命令人，丁程鑫教他古诗词赏析，一字一句读，“……凭阑愁立双娥细，柳影斜摇砌。玉郎还是不还家？教人魂梦逐杨花、绕天涯。”似乎，丁程鑫的音调里有种天生的、浅淡的怨与愁，读诗唱词特别婉扬，几乎他刚读完这首虞美人，刘耀文就知道自己的答案错了。果然，丁程鑫伸出食指点了点刘耀文的鼻尖，说：“怎么可能是在表达作者对时光易逝的感慨啦，笨！”说罢手指又滑到刘耀文左边脸颊，在那里轻轻捏了一把，指尖冰凉。

他嘲弄着刘耀文的小小失误，眼睛都笑弯了，刘耀文立刻反击，这几乎是他的生理本能，fight or flight，他永远选择应战。

“那你怎么知道她想表达什么？你不是学表演的吗，又不是中文系。”

似乎是没想到刘耀文会这样直接地回嘴，丁程鑫愣了一下，但立刻又歪着头，毫无惧色：“我就是知道啊，这首词是思妇之词，写的是怀人之苦，春天都要过去了，主人公的夫君却迟迟不归。”

正确的解释就是这样，刘耀文仍然不肯放过他，像个刺头一样，挑衅：“你这么能理解女孩子的心情？”

突然的，丁程鑫瞪大眼睛，呆住了，水润的双唇也微微张开，能看到里头嫩红的小舌，他犹豫很久，没答话，于是刘耀文自信地宣布了自己的胜利，他露出一个阳光的大男孩笑容，抓住丁程鑫捏着笔的左手，猛地凑近他，挑起一边嘴角，吐字清晰：“姐姐。”

语调里是胜券在握。

但出乎意料地，丁程鑫却完全没有往后躲，他甚至小幅度向前低下了头，正面对上刘耀文抬头看他的双眼。

“……嗯？”

丁程鑫脸红了，笑起来，回答的声音微乎其微。他不反驳，也不挣脱刘耀文紧握着他的手，只是像个真正的大姐姐那样，害羞地半阖上眼。

眼前又开始有耀眼的白光闪烁。

刘耀文人生里很少有这样严重的溃败时刻，就好像他全副武装去攻城，守城的却只有一个红衣小女孩，笑着往他手里塞一颗桂花糖。明知道吃完后会七窍流血而死，却还要硬着头皮咽下去。

他实在搞不懂丁程鑫，他被这份轻佻的温柔迷得晕头转向，有些忿忿，并开始为自己藏作业本的举动后悔，就应该让丁程鑫看到那些怪兽鸡巴的，吓吓他也好。不知死活的小女孩。

于是就这么住下了，从暑假的第一天开始，宋文嘉把他自己和丁程鑫的行李箱搬上楼，这事儿就算落定了。表面上看起来生活并没有任何变化，虽然丁程鑫不算好照顾，甚至有点公主病，来家里前几天还收敛着，说话声音小小的，后来发现没人会不顺着他的意思走，于是干脆变回那只任性的猫。丁程鑫怕热，空调天天开到16℃，体寒的敖子逸一声不吭，也不离开客厅，回卧室加了几件衣服又出来窝在丁程鑫脚边，他坐在沙发上看电视，敖子逸就坐在沙发前的地毯上翻漫画书，六月的天儿里毛衣都套上了，实在好笑。另外的状况是洗浴安排，家里本来有两个浴室，一楼一个公用的二楼宋文嘉卧室还有一个，但好巧不巧，暑假之前二楼那个就坏了，找维修工来看说是水压上不来，于是所有人都得在每晚睡前抱着自己的毛巾和睡衣去一楼浴室门口排队。丁程鑫也乖乖地抱着小兔子睡衣站在那里，让他先进去他又不肯，结果每个人洗完出来他都要趴到肩上去闻一闻，没过几天，他们用了十几年的洗浴用品就全都被换掉，整个家都是冒粉色泡泡的草莓味。没人说丁程鑫不该这样，他们还会异口同声称赞：真好闻。

原本严密的生活轨迹突然出现细微改变，这个世界里生生多出了一个人啊，但刘耀文惊奇地发现，包括自己在内，他和哥哥们一同，竟然隐秘又默契地消化掉了这件事，似乎他们生活的大圆自始至终就缺了一块，为丁程鑫留出来的位置，他一来，就严丝合缝地嵌进去了，填上每个人心口的空缺。

在饮食方面，丁程鑫同样要求很多，马嘉祺在尽量满足他的同时，也邀请他一起进入厨房。某天清晨，刘耀文睡到八点准时起床，洗漱完走进餐厅，丁程鑫正端着一个盘子从厨房出来，似乎很开心，走到一半还高兴地转了个圈儿，刘耀文看到他，心里又开始冷笑。

蓝白色厨娘裙，随着他转圈的动作下摆飘起来，像一朵花。马嘉祺一定是故意的，丁程鑫这个笨蛋还毫不知情，穿成这样陪他弄早餐。

“喝牛奶还是葡萄汁？”

丁程鑫把手里的盘子放到刘耀文面前，准备去冰箱拿喝的给他。刘耀文一听到葡萄汁三个字就冷了脸，他抬眼看餐桌对面，理所当然的空空荡荡，其他人还没起床。

“我要喝牛奶，姐姐……”

想起那晚，刘耀文立刻报复性地大声叫起来，拖着长音。丁程鑫赶忙捂住他的嘴，小手软软地贴到刘耀文嘴唇，又像被吓着了似的往回缩，他不制止刘耀文叫他姐姐的行为，但只能在没有其他人的场合，就像这是只有他们两个人知道的秘密一样。丁程鑫竖起食指放在嘴边嘘了一下，赶紧起身去给刘耀文拿牛奶。

和马嘉祺一起把五人份的早餐都准备好，摆上桌，丁程鑫用腰间的围裙擦干手，又急急忙忙去叫宋文嘉和敖子逸起床，忙碌的背影真像是这个家的女主人。敖子逸没叫得起来，照例是熬夜后的赖床，丁程鑫也不生气，出来时帮他带上门，还在温柔地说：“那你好好休息哦，小逸！醒了想吃什么再叫我！”声音大到餐桌这边的人都听到了。接着哒哒哒去二楼叫他男朋友，去了好久好久，久到刘耀文咬着培根开始焦躁，马嘉祺却坐在一边不紧不慢，安静地给吐司抹黄油，看起来像完全不在乎丁程鑫现在在楼上卧室里干什么，这样按兵不动的冷静更加深了刘耀文的焦躁程度，他莫名其妙踢了一脚对面的椅子腿，马嘉祺看都不看他一眼，小口小口咀嚼食物。

四十分钟后，是宋文嘉下来了，西装革履，对他们说早上好，没坐，站在桌边一边系领带一边问：“敖子逸呢？”马嘉祺摇头说没起来，宋文嘉也不继续追问，只是点点头，接着交待：“吃的冷了，帮丁程鑫热一下，如果待会儿他愿意下来了就让他自己吃，没下来就送点给他，在我卧室。”这话是对着马嘉祺说的，似乎完全忽略了刘耀文，刘耀文很讨厌这样，他觉得自己的独立人格没有得到尊重。

最后整理了一下袖口，宋文嘉就要出门了，他交待自己的弟弟：“我今天一天都不在家，你们带丁程鑫出去玩玩儿，随便去哪都行，他就是得见见太阳。”

原饲主前脚刚离开，马嘉祺便立刻端着牛奶往二楼走，这个时候刘耀文往往能很强烈地感觉到兄弟间那种血缘联结，他从马嘉祺的脚步和绷直的嘴角就能看出他的焦急暴躁，虽然读不懂丁程鑫，但他与生俱来拥有读哥哥们心思的能力，马嘉祺为什么要现在立刻就上去，他想要看到什么场景，刘耀文再清楚不过了。

但了解并不代表他们会作出一样的选择，刘耀文没跟着上去，他把碗碟洗了，然后坐到客厅沙发上，用敖子逸的ps4玩敖子逸的游戏，实况足球，玩着玩着不知不觉间那人就从卧室走了出来，一脸不耐烦的样子四处转悠，刘耀文明知故问：“你找谁呢？”

敖子逸瞥了他一眼，不搭话，自顾自去厨房，回来时左手端着盘培根右手一杯奶，嘴里还叼着片冷面包，一屁股坐到刘耀文旁边，两颊塞满面包鼓鼓囊囊，过来看刘耀文的战况，头挨着头，两颗毛绒绒的脑袋像两只犬类幼崽，太近了，刘耀文能闻到他身上熟悉的香味，甚至一抬眼，就能从敖子逸宽松的黑色T恤领口看进去，看到他锁骨和喉结上斑驳的痕迹。

刘耀文装作不经意：“你昨晚又没睡？玩什么呢？”

敖子逸头也不抬，嚼着面包回答含糊：“嗯嗯……额，马里奥吧，我也忘了。”

他不喜欢拆穿哥哥的谎话，很怪异的，刘耀文没有觉得愤怒，而是一种类似宽容的情绪从胸腔生出来，冷冷地，他似乎随时都能回到那晚的走廊口，站在观众席看这场表演，刘耀文很有耐心，那种小孩子独特的忍耐力，他就固执地站在那里，等待红色幕布落下。

下午出门前，四个人在一起商量目标地点，丁程鑫自从早餐之后就一直蔫蔫儿的，最后套了件高领长袖下来，劝他换掉他就捂着身体逃走，刘耀文提议要不要去游乐园，他立刻摇头：“太累了。”垂头丧气的，马嘉祺摸摸他的脖子，轻声安慰：“那我们不去了，去近一点的地方散散步，恩，好吗？你觉得累的时候我们就回来。”丁程鑫急忙点头，望向马嘉祺的眼睛水汪汪，泛着粼粼波光。一定是装出来的吧？刘耀文看不惯他俩从二楼下来之后就一副有了小秘密的样子，丁程鑫还双手抓住了马嘉祺的衣角，看起来好无助，像位落难的少女抓住救命稻草，真会演戏，而马嘉祺呢，正是那种“won't ever leave a damsel in distress”的男主角，真厉害，以后读大学应该会成为丁程鑫的学弟吧。

出门了，刘耀文一路踢着碎石子儿，跟在哥哥们身后，马嘉祺和敖子逸都不回头，只有丁程鑫偶尔转过头来看刘耀文有没有跟丢，就趁着这目光相接的短暂几秒，刘耀文做口型叫他：姐姐。丁程鑫匆匆往前走。

没走多远，他们最后到了一个公园，敖子逸平时喂猫的地方，他一进去就有很多小猫围到腿边，逗得丁程鑫又叫又笑，特别开心，敖子逸蹲下身子，一只一只给他介绍“自己的”猫，这个叫甜甜这个叫小花，反正是些很恶俗的名字，丁程鑫却喜欢，也蹲在一边，可是不敢摸，于是他目光从猫的身上移开，伸手摸摸敖子逸的头，说“那这只叫什么名字呀？”敖子逸居然就顺势在丁程鑫手掌下蹭了蹭脑袋，闭着眼睛笑起来讨吃的，表情餍足。

刘耀文第一次觉得自己的哥哥这么像一只小动物。不是野生动物那种，而是家养的大狗，不用戴项圈都会很乖，可以和家里的婴儿和谐相处。

暑假的天气实在太热了，而且丁程鑫还穿了一件长袖，很快就吐着舌跟马嘉祺撒娇，说好热哦，鲜红的舌尖探出来，像一颗果实，让人想要衔走吃掉。他们最后走到公园偏僻的西北角，那儿长着一棵大苹果树，树荫下是柔软的草丛，马嘉祺从书包里拿出一条小毯子垫在地上，让丁程鑫坐。

刘耀文跟过来的时候鞋带松了，两只都松了，停下来蹲在原地系半天，等他系好鞋带走向那片树荫时，其他三人已经藏在那里了。刘耀文看到的是：马嘉祺拿了一本书读着，目光温柔地落在身侧，丁程鑫靠在他肩上，手里有个小风扇，敖子逸躺在草丛里，蜷着腿，头枕到丁程鑫腿上，搂着他的腰在睡。在刘耀文眼中，不知道他们是出于同龄人的默契还是什么，马嘉祺和敖子逸似乎亲密无间地实现了在姐姐身边的完美共生，卑鄙地结为了同一阵营。

他瞬间就不想再走近一步了，刘耀文想说自己绝不会背叛他们，又觉得此时再说这话已经全然无用，他扭头就跑，反正马嘉祺的那些诗集，华兹华斯或者博尔赫斯，里面那些拗口的，华而不实的句子，他全都讨厌极了。

刘耀文独自跑出公园，跑回家，把自己塞进被子里睡得昏天暗地，偌大的房子只有他一个人，其间电话来了很多个，他全都不接，于是很快的，开门的声音响起，然后是哒哒哒的脚步声，卧室门开了一条缝，一个小脑袋探进来。刘耀文没理他，用被子蒙住头。

丁程鑫并不退却，自顾自进了房，悉悉索索放了个塑料袋，然后在刘耀文床边蹲下来，掀开他蒙脑袋的被子，去摸他额头，“怎么啦？生病了吗？没发烧啊……”

刘耀文闷闷的：“你别管我。”

“哦，闹脾气啦？我买了冰淇淋回家，吃一个消消气嘛好不好！”

丁程鑫抓着刘耀文的胳膊摇了摇，对方仍然眉头紧锁不回话，一声不吭，似乎非常生气的样子，哪怕他自己都没搞清楚生气的理由是什么，唯一能确定的只有丁程鑫这个罪魁祸首。

哥哥们得到的都是什么啊，我却只有一个冰淇淋，刘耀文越想越气，真想撕碎丁程鑫身上那些布料，让他所有深红浅红的吻痕都暴露在阳光下，宋文嘉留下的，敖子逸留下的，是不是还有马嘉祺刚吻出来的？穿什么高领，避什么嫌，装什么好嫂子，到现在，刘耀文只想看到他浑身赤裸，脸色惨白着颤抖的样子，那样才是罪有应得。

可丁程鑫却偏不让他得逞。

他轻轻笑着，心里有无数种方法能哄好一个嫉妒的小男孩，对待刘耀文则只需要最简单那一种，因为从第一次见面起，他的死穴就暴露无遗，像只露出脆弱喉管的幼狼，龇牙咧嘴的，试图捍卫自己最后的自尊，殊不知在真正的捕食者面前，却像是在摇尾乞怜。

丁程鑫叫他：“小耀，你看看我。”

原来还是知道我叫什么名字的吗，刘耀文有点动摇，皱着眉头睁开眼，丁程鑫的脸近在咫尺，他双手伏在床沿，歪头盯着自己，似乎在认真思考的样子，大眼睛一眨一眨，睫毛扇动的频率缓慢，显得温柔，最终，他用一种纵容又无可奈何的语气开口，轻声说：

“别不开心了，恩……姐姐抱抱好不好？”

从一数到五，只用了五秒钟，刘耀文就被哄好了，或者说，被征服了。桌上的冰淇淋还没有开始融化，刘耀文努力绷住的表情却已经垮掉，他猛地爬起来，一把拥住丁程鑫的肩把他拉上床，像抱一个洋娃娃，紧紧地用双臂把他圈在怀里，几乎要把他压在被子里掩住口鼻闷死，刘耀文伏在丁程鑫颈边咬牙切齿，恨不得一口咬断身下这人的脖子，连声音都在颤抖：

“……丁程鑫，这可是你自己说的。”

“你永远不能做其他人的姐姐，不然我会咬死你，还有叫你姐姐的那个人。你只能有我，你懂吗？你懂不懂啊！”

即使快要窒息而死，丁程鑫也没有呼救，仍然伸手轻柔地拍了拍刘耀文的背，用手指隔着衣服在他背上写道：好。写了一遍又一遍，直到刘耀文冷静下来，失去力气似的，身子一软倒进他怀里，丁程鑫从禁锢中脱离，用力地大口呼吸，而后翻了个身抱着刘耀文，抱着自己的小战利品，像海妖蛊惑过路的水手那样，在他耳边许下承诺：

好，我答应你。


End file.
